1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus having a page printer such as a laser printer that prints in succession one page of image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus has been provided that has a page printer such as of the electrophotographic type. Such a facsimile apparatus includes a bit map memory having a capacity for storing dot data of one page. At the time of reception, the reception data from a code memory is expanded, whereby one page of reception data is stored in the bit map memory. This data is transferred to the printer to be printed out.
A conventional facsimile apparatus having a page printer is provided with a bit map memory of the output paper size to print out an image with the printer. In order to store data of one page with a printer of A4 size, for example, a memory capacity of 6M bytes is necessary. This large memory capacity is responsible for the high memory cost, resulting in a problem that the cost of a facsimile apparatus including a conventional page printer is expensive.